


【锤基PWP】 听说小鹿斑比做梦了（一发完)

by Agnesodinson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson
Summary: Loki因为怀孕而性欲高涨，甚至做了春梦！？





	【锤基PWP】 听说小鹿斑比做梦了（一发完)

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> 孕期，部分自渎，蓝皮基，射在脸上。
> 
> *可能ooc或标签可能有疏漏，能接受再看下去，感恩的心。

Loki突然睁开双眼，他大口吸着气，眼前也从刚刚的梦境脱离回到现实，头顶上的水晶灯因为外头的月光照得微微闪烁，Thor曾说那很像他的绿眼睛。

一想到梦里的爱人，Loki的脸颊又爬上红晕，刚刚他梦到Thor爱抚他的身体，将他引至高潮。  
他又紧张地抬起头看看身旁熟睡的爱人，棕金色的睫毛因为主人的呼吸规律地浮动，因为两人相拥着，Thor的呼吸打在Loki的鼻尖，挠的他的脸颊痒痒的。

他又感受到下体因为刚刚的梦而湿了一片，怀孕初期的不适消退后，Loki不得不承认他的性欲比之前还强烈，常常在半夜就因为欲火一直睡不着，翻来翻去也不见Thor有反应，羞愤的他还常闹脾气一脚把大王子踹下床，被地板撞醒的Thor还不知道发生什么事，自家宝贝怎么睡一睡踹人呢？

Loki能感受到他下身的雌穴收缩冒着水，上半身的原本平坦的胸部也因为怀孕而涨起来，还有点疼。  
可这个金毛大傻个还睡得像猪一样，他伸手下去摸了摸自己的下身，手指在碰到阴核时，敏感的身体不禁夹紧的他的手指，他偷偷地在Thor怀里用手磨蹭着自己的下体，可这微不足道的刺激还不够，他想要更多，想要他的丈夫抚摸他、进入他。

于是Loki咬了一口爱人的肩膀，疼痛终于使Thor醒了过来，Thor原本以为是Loki体内的宝宝又闹得他的爱人腹疼了，正想开口问时，Loki拉着他的大手就往自己下身伸去。  
Thor在摸到一片湿黏时，他的眼神暗了一下，凑身轻咬着爱人软软的耳垂说：“Brother ，你这是想要了吗？下面湿答答的，自己玩过了？”  
Loki听到耳边的秽语，从耳朵的红晕染到整张脸，他抬起头看向对方，眼眶里已经有害羞燥热的生理泪水，他颤着音说：“唔...Thor帮我好不好...胀奶也快疼死了！”

“那我帮宝宝吸出来好不好？”

“好...呜好...”Loki红着脸紧闭着双眼，Thor讲自己的手抽回，便起身跪在Loki面前，尽量不压到他们的宝宝，俯身轻碰了Loki已经因为和睡袍摩擦而泛红的乳头，Loki因为涨奶，一点刺激都能使他痛呼出声。

“唔...疼！Thor你轻点！”于是Thor又减轻力道慢慢抚摸着对方的胸部，又轻舔了Loki的乳晕，Loki被这一连串的动作用的惊喘连连，他不知道怀孕能让自己那么敏感，被舔个乳头就让他快要高潮了。

他在床上扭着腰，摩擦大腿去刺激自己的下身，Thor看见后便拉开他的双腿，“Loki你太心急了。”，说完便伸手去蹭了蹭Loki的阴核，又摸上去阴茎底部去玩弄那两颗小球，上半身也没有停止，卖力地吮吸着他爱人的乳头。

Loki觉得自己快爽死了，穴口不断收缩着，阴核还一直被旋转摩擦着，上半身也被吮吸着，很快他便感受到一股热流从自己的下身缓缓流出来，他兴奋地颤抖着，嘴里也绷不住甜腻的呻吟。

“哈啊...啊啊——！”在高潮来临时，他瞬间感受到自己体内的变化，突然一阵寒冷的气息在他身体流窜，皮肤也自脚底慢慢变成冰霜巨人的模样。  
Loki傻住了，他挣扎推搡着Thor，眼眶里的瞳孔也逐渐转为红色，头顶上也冒出巨人模样才有的小角。

可Thor不讨厌Loki这样的模样，应该说Loki不管长怎样，Thor都觉得这是他的弟弟，他的爱人。  
而且蓝皮肤又挺着大肚子的Loki性感极了。

他躺在床上因为刚刚的高潮还未结束，全身颤抖着，眼眶里也不知觉冒出害怕的眼泪，可Thor只是抚摸他的脸颊，轻轻擦掉他的泪珠，然后温柔的说：“你什么样子我都喜欢，所以别藏起自己，好吗？”说完还恶趣味的去轻舔Loki很敏感的小角。

在霜巨人的文化中，只有爱人或母亲才能舔舐头上的角。

Loki带着些哭腔对着Thor说：“我也不知道为什么会这样...”Thor则不在意的逗弄着他的小角，“操...听我说话！啊啊！”Loki被Thor弄的惊喘出声，气的抬手将Thor的手移开，却落入金发神祇的陷阱，Thor抓住Loki的手腕拉至他自己的头顶，又单手解开自己的睡袍。

已经忍很久的性器在空气中高举着，巨大甚至有些狰狞的阴茎显现着主人的壮硕威武，他扶着他的欲望轻蹭着爱人冒着水不断诱惑他的穴口，之后就将自己的头部进入的对方，Loki被突然挺入的巨大弄得轻哼了一声，他害怕宝宝会被压迫到，摇着头对Thor说这个姿势他不想要。

于是Thor将他扛起来，将他抱在怀里，面对面的姿势也让穴内的性器更加深入，Loki被这样的刺激弄得在Thor怀里不断颤抖，嘴里大口喘着气，还带着一点呻吟喘息。

待Loki缓了一些，Thor便不再忍耐地在Loki体内抽插着，小幅度却变换角度地去戳刺他的湿濡濡的穴壁，在蹭过某一点时，怀里的小蓝人爽得叫出那高昂又甜腻的声音：“唔啊...啊啊...Brother ，那里...操我呜...”柔软的嫩肉一缩一缩地不断刺激的Thor的阴茎头部，他伸手圈着Loki的性器，撸动着柱体，铃口不断冒出的前液早已弄湿了整根性器，他的大手包裹着最上面的龟头蹭着，又用指尖搔刮着冠状带和铃口。

Loki脑内一片混乱，他的雌穴被Thor的硕大撞的啪啪作响，穴口被两人分泌出的爱液拍出一抹白沫，缓缓地流出最后滴落在床单上，形成一摊水渍。  
阴茎还被Thor有着厚茧的大手摩擦着，很快地Loki在爱人怀里剧烈抖动着，小穴的收缩也越来越快，嘴巴因为快感而阖不上，摇着头胡言乱语，生理泪水和口水都混在一起。

“Brother ，再来...呜好棒...我要不行了...真的不...啊啊！”

孕夫的高潮时间很长，Loki不断高昂呻吟着，Thor在Loki体内的阴茎也被这强烈的收缩刺激的快要射精，可他却暂时抽出自己的性器，还没从高潮中缓出来的Loki像只害怕主人离开的小猫咪哭喘着。

“唔...不要出去...哈啊...啊啊！”

Thor只是笑着将怀里的爱人180度转了半圈，让他背对着自己，又把自己还未发泄充血到有点发紫的性器重新插回那又湿又软的雌穴里。

“宝贝...这么紧是想夹死我吗？呼...”Thor的金发也在刚刚的激烈的性事被Loki扯乱，这个小混蛋在高潮时不小心扯掉Thor的几根宝贝头发。

“嗯啊...闭嘴操我...哈啊...”Loki的头往后仰靠在Thor肩上，蓝蓝的脸颊也因为情欲被一片红晕覆盖，鼓起的肚皮上还有刚刚射出来的精液和爱液，反而让这个霜巨人显得更加色情。

最后Thor加快了速度在体内抽插，却还是顾虑着他们的小宝宝而没有深顶，只是不断摩擦着Loki的敏感点，而且紧致的穴道就快把Thor夹射，他逗弄着爱人敏感的小角，轻舔着他的耳廓，就这么在Loki越来越高昂的呻吟声射了出来。

Thor却在射完第一波之后缓缓抽出来，并将怀里还在颤抖的爱人放置在床上，他按摩着Loki从刚刚绷紧到痉软的大腿，又磨蹭着他已经红肿的穴口跟阴核，还伏身舔掉他周围的爱液，Loki迷茫又充满水雾的红色眼眸看着他的爱人简单“清理”了他的下身，下颚还放松的张开，口水在脸颊上残留着。

Thor在看到这淫荡色情的景象，下身的硕大又硬了起来，可是再做下去Loki肯定受不了，他只好快速撸动自己充血的阴茎，并在Loki的脸颊边磨蹭着，最后一股一股的精液射在Loki的头发和脸上。

Loki乖巧的舔掉周围属于爱人的精液，还故意做出吞咽的声音，又伸出已经酸软的双手环抱着眼前的丈夫，将自己的舌头伸了进去，分享着彼此的唾液。

经过这次满满的浇灌，Loki也就大幅了减少做春梦的时候，因为后来的Thor不让他做梦了，直接来个现♂场♂实♂战♂。


End file.
